


Breath of a Demon

by Blessed_by_Farore



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Action, I'm really sorry the prologue is so short, M/M, Requester doesn't know what they want yet, Set before the botw game when the champions were alive, Slightly obsessive Ghirahim, Very short prologue but longer chapters are coming, wrote this for a friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessed_by_Farore/pseuds/Blessed_by_Farore
Summary: The last thing Ghirahim heard before his blade was destroyed was his master's curse placed on the hero who defeated him. The demon never thought he'd wake up again, he welcomed the endless darkness knowing his master would be able get some revenge  on the goddess reborn and her little toy hero.But then he woke up on the bench of a foolish blacksmith, centuries later where no one in his world recognizes him. The current hero lacked confidence in himself, and the spirit maiden struggled with her divine powers. The perfect opportunity had presented itself to him.  He once made a promise to the hero, and he intended to keep it.After all, they were bound by a red thread of fate...





	Breath of a Demon

The blacksmith smiled proudly at his work. A sword rested proudly on his desk, larger than any Hylian blade he’d ever seen. The smith wondered absentmindedly if the blade had belonged to a Goron long ago, before time had buried it. He had discovered the blade a little over a year ago, and kept it as side project. The blade had been broken into pieces, and he knew the moment he saw it the biggest challenge was its size – the blade itself was larger than he was. But that was exactly why he had to fix it. He wanted a challenge, he needed to see where his limits were.

Though the smith had to admit that he had very little trouble when it came to repairing the broken sword. It was as if the blade wanted him to fix it and had helped him along. Not only that, but its condition was excellent. He almost couldn’t believe it was the same blade, there wasn’t a single sign of damage. It was as if it had never been broken in the first place. There was no doubt the weapon would be able to fetch him a good price – even if most races would only be able to use it as a decoration.

He turned around and looked at equipment, eager to see what he’d be able to buy. He needed some more coal and a lot more metal. That much was obvious. But he had been planning on proposing to a girl he had been in a long relationship with. If he got some pretty gems, he could make her something personal and romantic – there’d be no way she’d say no to him if he did that. And he’d probably still have a lot of rupees left over. He’d be good for a while.

The sound of movement returned the blacksmith’s attention to his desk.

A man with skin so pale that it couldn’t be healthy, and hair whiter than that of the Sheikah tribe sat on his desk where the sword once laid. The man examined his gloved hands for a moment, then he hopped of the table and examined himself with a well-polished shield. The blacksmith looked around for what had happened to the sword, when the pale man laughed. It wasn’t the pleasant, slightly-contagious kind of laughter. This was the kind that turned your blood to ice, and made grown man pray to the goddesses for protection.

“You did I fine job, there isn’t a single crack or scratch on me” the man said with a sigh, “And while I’m not currently at full strength – which will return overtime – I doubt anyone would stand a chance against me.”

The smith couldn’t believe he ears, “Are… are you… are you the sword?”

The man raised an eyebrow, “I thought that much would be clear. Though I guess humans never were that smart. Enough nonsense for now, tell me where I am?”

“Tarry Town… my blacksmith shop” the smith replied, “I’m a practicing hoping to one day become a student under a Zora smith named Den–”

“I’m really not interested in what you want to do with your pathetically short life, I just want to know where I am. Particularly what region of the Surface I’m currently residing in” the man – sword – interrupted.

“The Akkala region of the Kingdom of Hyrule” the blacksmith answered.

There was a long pause as the man sent the smith a glare that suggested he wanted to slowly skin the blacksmith alive. The smith was worried, his path to the door completely blocked by the stranger. He started to think that the monsters would be kinder to him than the man he may have accidently brought back.

And then there was laughter.

“I can’t believe the arrogance of that stupid little girl – naming the land after herself. And the hero accused me of having a huge ego” the man’s eyes carried a dangerous promise, “Clearly, I’ve been gone longer than I thought. I’ll have to do some digging around once again, that’s of little concern right now. After all, once I know everything about this land and its past heroes and spirit maidens, I’ll be able to settle the score.”

With a snap of his fingers, the man disappeared and left the blacksmith alone and confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, just want to point out a couple of things.
> 
> 1\. This is a side project, so chapters might be a little slow in posting. I'm focusing on other stories (and my own studies) and my motivation likes to act up, so you'll have to be patient. I'll try not to leave you guys waiting too long though. 
> 
> 2\. This was a request made by a friend, so nothing in this fic is related to any of my other works. 
> 
> 3\. If anyone wants to give me shit over the fact that it's a fanfiction with (minor) non-con in it: A) You were warned, you didn't have to read it. B) Just because the character is doing it, doesn't mean I agree with their actions. C) Real mature.
> 
> 4\. If anyone wants to leave suggestion on what they want to see thrown in, I'll try to make it work. Just because I'm writing it for a friend, doesn't mean that I can't write it for other Ghirahim/Link fans as well.
> 
> Anyway, the smut will start pretty soon. Sorry this prologue is so short. Longer chapters are coming, I promise.


End file.
